


Bangarang!

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-Fic, Henry meets Teen Baelfire, I swear this is one of the only times I will use a platonic Swanfire tag, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, The Jolly Roger, Time Travel reasons, alternate season 6, captured by pirates, characters playing pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Having been captured by the felonious Captain Hook, Henry comes across a familiar face he never expected to see on the time travel trip — HIS OWN FATHER!  Meanwhile, in the distant past, Peter Pan and Rufio come across a new Lost Boy.  While he's easily welcomed by the other lost boys, The Shadow has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LAKESIDE FORTRESS - SUNRISE - FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          The Sun is rising over a lake.  Near the lake is a               

          fortress.  There is also a dock.  The area is forested.  In      

          the distance are some mountains.  The light of the Sun           

          bathes the area in such a way that is...wow.                     

                                                                           

          In a pair of trees, PETER PAN and FELIX sit on branches,         

          leaning against the trunks of their respective trees.  Pan’s     

          branch is higher than Felix’s.  They are watching the            

          sunrise.                                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You know, they say this sunrise is                     

                    the most beautiful sight in all                        

                    Fantasyland.                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Do they, now?                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Mm-hm.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Well, I’m inclined to disagree.                        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yeah, you’ve talked up this place                      

                    for so long, I expected...more!                        

                                                                           

          Well, Pan’s not havin’ it.  He makes his shocked face.  So,      

          he flies down to his branch and glares at him, defensively.      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

          Felix turns his head to him.                                     

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    What would you say the most                            

                    beautiful sight in Fantasyland is?                     

                                                                           

          Rather than answering, Felix merely smirks.  Pan leans back      

          and gives a small laugh.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (under his breath)                                

                    I hate you.                                            

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (still smiling)                                   

                    Love ya, too!                                          

                                                                           

          Pan briefly sticks out his tongue then smiles.  Afterward,       

          Felix grabs Pan’s hands and pulls him in for a kiss.  And        

          Pan starts floating, his knees bending, so his feet float        

          above his head.                                                  

                                                                           

          This moment is soon interrupted by the sound of someone          

          running out of the fortress: an Asian BOY in a blackbird         

          costume (with some red).  He stops at and sits on the            

          dock.  Pan and Felix look at eachother and fly to the boy.       

                                                                           

          When they land, Pan walks up to him.  The boy is crying.         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

          The boy looks at him.  His left eye has a huge burn scar         

          over it, like Zuko.                                              

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

          Pan kneels down.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I’m Peter Pan.  This is Felix.                         

                                                                           

          Felix smiles.  Noticing Felix’s scar, the boy touches his        

          own.                                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    I’m sure you have a name, too!                         

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Shan Rufio.                                            

                                                                           

          A look appears on Pan’s face.  One of "Oh, crud!  We’ve          

          gotta get out of here!"                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    "Sh — Shan!?"                                          

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    What — What’s "Shan?"                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Out of the fortress steps a LARGE WARRIOR with a FALCON on       

          his shoulder and a torch in his hand.  He is followed by his     

          ARMY — both men and women.  Rufio grows scared.                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Felix, stay with him.                                  

                                                                           

          Felix takes Pan’s place, as the latter gets up and walks         

          over to the warrior.                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Shan Yu.                                               

                                                                           

          He folds his arms.                                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I see the Huns have taken this                         

                    lake.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    The Land of the Dragons is not too                     

                    far away.  Soon, it will be mine.                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (gasps)                                           

                    You think so?                                          

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    It is inevitable.                                      

                                                                           

          Shan Yu turns to Rufio.                                          

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU (cont’d)                             

                    Although, SOME don’t have what it                      

                    takes!                                                 

                                                                           

          Rufio cowers, so Felix shields him.                              

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (softly)                                          

                    Shh, it’s okay.                                        

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    They’re weak.  I am...ashamed.                         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    I DON’T want to raze villages!                         

                                                                           

          He raises his torch.  Pan grabs it.                              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Did — Did you do this to him!?                         

                                                                           

          He points at Rufio’s scar.                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    That’s cold, man.                                      

                                                                           

          He blows out the torch, much to Shan Yu’s surprise.              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    And I’m one to talk.                                   

                                                                           

          He tosses it on the ground.                                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Perhaps —                                              

                                                                           

          He grabs Shan Yu’s arm.                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                         (smirking)                                        

                    You should know just HOW cold!                         

                                                                           

          Ice starts to envelope Shan Yu, from Pan’s hand.  It then        

          engulfs the falcon, his army, the whole area.  It travels        

          far beyond where they are.  The ice helps reflect the            

          sunlight.  Only Pan, Felix, and Rufio are spared its             

          chilling wrath.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    That oughta keep you bay for at                        

                    least a century!                                       

                         (to Felix and Rufio)                              

                    Come on, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          Felix and Rufio get up.                                          

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Where?                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Neverland!                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - NIGHT - PAST                             

                                                                           

          PIRATES are holding Emma, Henry, and Kairi.  They are            

          digging through their possessions.  SMEE takes their             

          weapons.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SMEE                                         

                    These are like our esteemed guest’s                    

                    weapons!                                               

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Yes, and I’m sure she’ll quite                         

                    enjoy these ones!  Take ’em to her                     

                    quarters!                                              

                                                                           

                              SMEE                                         

                    Aye, captain.                                          

                                                                           

          He leaves the crowd and enters the ship.                         

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    What else ’ave they got?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nothing.  Nothing else.                                

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Now, come on, love.                                    

                                                                           

          Emma winces.                                                     

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    You mean to tell me you were just                      

                    under the sea, at night, for no                        

                    particular reason?                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling sheepishly)                              

                    We like...fishes!                                      

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Oh, really?                                            

                         (to a pirate)                                     

                    Search ’em, Mr. Starkey.                               

                                                                           

          Starkey ends up finding Henry’s Gummi part box.  He tosses       

          it to his captain, who peeks inside it and smirks.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    Ah!  I know a VERY interested                          

                    party!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You’re a crook, Captain Hook!                          

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Am I?                                                  

                         (to Starkey)                                      

                    Throw the kids in the                                  

                    freezer.  I’ll take the wench.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I protest; I am NOT a wench!                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    You seem familiar.  Have we met?                       

                                                                           

          Emma’s face sours.                                               

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    Never mind; it doesn’t                                 

                    matter.  Come on!                                      

                                                                           

          The pirates split off.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER BRIG - NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          The door to the brig flies open.  Hook storms through it,        

          and tosses Emma into the cell.  He slams the cell’s door         

          shut and locks it, before starting to walk away.                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She gets up at makes way to grab the bars, but some kind of      

          forcefield stops her.  She looks at her hands,                   

          confused.  She then summons a fireball and flings it at the      

          bars, but it bounces off.                                        

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    A magic user!  We have one of                          

                    those!                                                 

                                                                           

          He walks up to the cell.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    Yes, our esteemed guest is a                           

                    powerful sorceress!                                    

                                                                           

          He taps the bars twice, with his hook.                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    Unless you’re magic is as great as                     

                    hers, you won’t breaking out!  Why                     

                    do you think we confiscated that                       

                    magic wand of yours?                                   

                                                                           

          Emma spits at him.  Somehow, that gets through.                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’re a monster.                                      

                                                                           

          He wipes the spit off his face.                                  

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Aye!  That I am!                                       

                                                                           

          He laughs, as he exits, closing the door behind him.  Emma       

          tries ramming into the walls, but they’re also shielded, so      

          she sits down on the floor, with her legs and arms folded.       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Now I know how Isabella felt, when                     

                    she couldn’t get out of her                            

                    dollhouse.                                             

                                                                           

          Galavant reference!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER FREEZER - NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          A trap door in the ceiling opens, and a PIRATE tosses Henry      

          and Kairi down it.                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY AND KAIRI                              

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Oof.                                                   

                                                                           

          The landing is not soft.                                         

                                                                           

                              PIRATE #1                                    

                    Enjoy your time in the cooler!                         

                                                                           

          He laughs, as he shuts the door.  Henry and Kairi then get       

          up, sore from the impact of the fall.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Yeah, okay, Mr. Freeze!                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What are you talking about?                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Um, never mind.                                        

                                                                           

          His breath starts to show.  He shivers.  So does Kairi.          

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    It’s cold in here.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s a freezer.  What did you                          

                    expect?                                                

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I find building a fire helps.                          

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi turn toward the voice.  Hiding behind some       

          barrels is BAELFIRE!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND SHORE - DAY - FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          Pan, Felix, and Rufio land on the beach.                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Welcome to Neverland!                                  

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    It’s...bangarang!                                      

                                                                           

          A bunch of LOST BOYS come out of the woods.                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Ah!  Some of the Lost Boys!  They                      

                    will be your friends — your                            

                    brothers.  Here we have Larry, his                     

                    brother Moe, Curly, Nibs, Tootles,                     

                    Claypole, Dodger, Chuck,                               

                    Devin...Let’s see: who else is                         

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Well, I’m Rufio!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DEVIN                                        

                    Ru-fi-o!                                               

                                                                           

                              LOST BOYS                                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    RU-FI-O!  RU-FI-OOOOOO!                                

                                                                           

          Rufio smiles at this welcoming party.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER FREEZER - NIGHT - PAST                          

                                                                           

          Baelfire manages to get a fire started and sits in front of      

          it.  Henry and Kairi walk toward him.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks, da...ude.  I’m...Sora, by                      

                    the way.  Yeah, I know.  It’s a —                      

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nice name!                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    — girl’s name — You really think                       

                    so?                                                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah, well, my name’s Baelfire,                        

                    so...                                                  

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right...Oh!  And, uh, this is                          

                    Kairi!                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Awkward pause.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Well, sit down, guys!                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi sits down, right where she is, but Henry runs over to      

          Baelfire and hugs him, much to the latter’s shock.               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    Um...                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry lets go of him.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sorry, um, I lost my...brother not                     

                    to long ago, and you kind of remind                    

                    me of him.                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Oh...um...I’m...sorry.  What was                       

                    his name?                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Umm...Cassidy.                                         

                                                                           

          This confuses Kairi.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    What can I say?  Our parents liked                     

                    cross-gender names!                                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Join the club!                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER FREEZER - NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Henry is battling Moltres with a Jigglypuff in Pokémon           

          Yellow on his 3DS.  He throws his last Ultra Ball                

          it.  Although he mashes the A button, it breaks free and         

          wakes up.                                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Augh, come on!  Use sing!                              

                                                                           

          Baelfire is looking over his shoulder, as he continues to        

          press buttons.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    What is that?                                          

                                                                           

          Henry looks at him.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Pokémon!                                               

                                                                           

          He looks back down and resumes pressing buttons.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    I’m trying...to capture this bird.                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Augh!  But it keeps breaking free.                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    So, what do you do with it?                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well – mm – it’s going to be a                         

                    valuable member of my team.                            

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Uh-huh.  And, why’s it say,                            

                    "Henry?"                                               

                                                                           

          Uh oh.  Henry’s eyes widen, as if to say, "Oops."                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s...the character’s name.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Right...                                               

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    Is this what people do for fun                         

                    these days?                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Uh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And it woke up again.  Oh,                             

                    look.  Sing is out of P-P.  And I’m                    

                    out of ethers.  No elixirs.  Okay,                     

                    time to do this the hard way.                          

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    It’s...very...strange.                                 

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Mind if I try?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Be my guest.  Just...yep, I’m dead.                    

                                                                           

          He resets the game and hands it to Baelfire.                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Press A to select, and the arrow                       

                    buttons to move and —                                  

                                                                           

          Baelfire manages to figure it out.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Yeah, you got it.  Just battle it,                     

                    until its bar is low, then throw                       

                    any item that says "ball" at it.                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Henry, a word.                                         

                                                                           

          They get up and walk to the opposite corner, out of              

          Baelfire’s earshot.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Okay, what’s up?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    You’ve been acting kind of strange,                    

                    since we got here.                                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Got it!                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Already?                                               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah!  Well, I figured I might as                      

                    well try starting off by just                          

                    throwing one of those balls at it,                     

                    and it worked!                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I made sure my Master Ball wasn’t                      

                    with me.  What did you throw at it?                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    A "poke ball."                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    A Poké Ball!?  That’s — That’s                         

                    amazing!                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hold on.                                               

                         (to Baelfire, smiling)                            

                    That’s, like, impossible!  You                         

                    threw the weakest ball at a very                       

                    powerful Pokémon, at the start of a                    

                    battle and succeeded in catching                       

                    it!                                                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (shrugs)                                          

                    Beginner’s luck?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I’ll say!                                              

                                                                           

          Baelfire looks at the 3DS.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    New Pokédex data will be added for                     

                    Moltres.  Moltres.  Flame.  Height:                    

                    six feet, seven inches.  Weight:                       

                    one hundred, thirty-two                                

                    pounds.  Number one-forty-six.  A                      

                    legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps                    

                    its flaming...wings, even the night                    

                    sky will turn red.                                     

                                                                           

          He looks up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I’ve seen that.                                        

                                                                           

          He looks back down.                                              

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Do you want to give a nickname to                      

                    Moltres?                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Surprise me!                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Kairi, whispering)                            

                    Now, you were saying?                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Neither you nor your mother ever                       

                    mentioned a brother named                              

                    "Cassidy."  I think I would                            

                    remember that.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Okay, well —                                           

                                                                           

          He looks around and leans in.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (whispering, even quieter)                        

                    The truth is...that’s my dad.                          

                                                                           

          Kairi’s eyes widen, in shock.                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (whispering, still extra                          

                         quiet)                                            

                    And...to be honest, I was not                          

                    prepared to run into him, at                           

                    all.  I thought it would be nice to                    

                    see him, but then I realized how                       

                    impossible that would be, since                        

                    he’s supposed to be in Neverland.                      

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    It says it was transferred to                          

                    Bill’s PC.  What does that mean?                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s a good thing!                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Now, press start!                                      

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Uh-huh.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And save the game.                                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He saves the game, and Henry and Kairi walk back to him.         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, Baelfire...                                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How did you end up here?                               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Do you want the long version or the                    

                    short version?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just the most recent stuff.                            

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Well, I WAS in Neverland, but I                        

                    stowed away on this ship, the last                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    time it was there.  I’ve been                          

                    hiding here for almost a month.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    A month!?                                              

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands Henry his 3DS, and the latter turns it off and puts     

          it away.                                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Are you planning on leaving?                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Just waiting for the right moment.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Why not now?  There’s three of                         

                    us.  Surely, we can take advantage                     

                    of the power of teamwork.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Not a bad idea.  And don’t call him                    

                    "Shirley."                                             

                                                                           

          Both Kairi and Baelfire are confused.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Never mind.  You’ll — You’ll get                       

                    that reference, some day.  So, what                    

                    do you say?                                            

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Alright.  The sooner I get off this                    

                    ship, the better.  Even if it means                    

                    running into...                                        

                                                                           

          He pauses, for a moment.                                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    Captain Hook ran off with my mom                       

                    and sold me out to Peter                               

                    Pan.  That’s all you need to know.                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m sorry...Wait!  He SOLD you to                      

                    Pan!?  Who DOES that!?  And if he                      

                    ran off with your mom, he was                          

                    technically your stepfather!  Maybe                    

                    not even technically, considering                      

                    he’s the captain of a ship.                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Henry needs to process this, for a moment.                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah, well, I’d like to just get as                    

                    far away from this ship, as                            

                    possible.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND FOREST - NIGHT - FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Baelfire is running through the woods.  He is wearing the        

          same outfit he wore at the end of OUaT-222.  He looks back,      

          causing him to bump into Rufio.  They fall over.                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Oh!  I am so sorry!                                    

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    I’m okay!  I’m okay!                                   

                                                                           

          Baelfire gets up.                                                

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    You’re one of them, aren’t                             

                    you?  The Lost Ones?                                   

                                                                           

          Rufio gets up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Lost BOYS!                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah, well, I’m kind of on the run                     

                    from you guys, so I should get                         

                    going.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Oh.  Why?                                              

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I don’t know, exactly.  All I know                     

                    is I’m the enemy.  To everyone, I                      

                    guess!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Well, you have no quarrel with                         

                    me!  I’m Rufio.                                        

                                                                           

          He extends his hand out.                                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Baelfire.                                              

                                                                           

          They shake hands.                                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    So you’re running from US?                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (sighs)                                           

                    You know those pirates?                                

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Their captain sold me out.                             

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Whatever you do, don’t trust                           

                    him.  He’s a treacherous man!                          

                                                                           

          This scares Rufio.  He nods.                                     

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Baelfire pats Rufio’s shoulder, smiling.  He then runs           

          off.  Rufio, however, remains worried.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER GALLEY - NIGHT — PAST                           

                                                                           

          The ship’s COOK is whistling "Yo Ho (A Pirate’s Life for         

          Me)" from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.  He chops up        

          some food into a pan and flips it.  He also has a pot of         

          stew.  A trap door below a table opens, and Baelfire peeks       

          out of it then closes it.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER FREEZER - NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Baelfire is at the top of the ladder leading to the trap         

          door.  Below him is Henry, and below him is Kairi.               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    On my signal, guys.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What’s your signal?                                    

                                                                           

          Baelfire motions toward the trap door.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    That.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (disappointed)                                    

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    And be quiet!                                          

                                                                           

          He lifts the door again.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER GALLEY - NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          The cook is still whistling, while he works.  Baelfire           

          gently opens the trap door all the away.  The cook tastes        

          the stew.                                                        

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                    Ah!  Good, good!                                       

                                                                           

          He stirs the stew and replaces the lid on the pot.  At the       

          same time, Baelfire signals to Henry and Kairi, and they         

          climb out of the freezer and get up.  The cook turns around.     

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                         (to Baelfire)                                     

                    YOU!                                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (sheepishly)                                      

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          The cook takes out his sword and charges out the kids, who       

          split off to dodge the attack.                                   

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                    Arr!                                                   

                                                                           

          The kids run up to the stove.                                    

                                                                           

                              COOK (cont’d)                                

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He charges at them again.  As if by reflex, Baelfire grabs       

          the lid from the pot and — CLANG! — uses it as an                

          improvised shield.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Huh...                                                 

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  Baelfire continues to shield the         

          cook’s attacks.  Meanwhile Henry grabs the pan and Kairi         

          grabs the pot.                                                   

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                    Oh, don’t you dare!                                    

                                                                           

          Henry flings the stir fry at the cook and readies the pan.       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bae!                                                   

                                                                           

          Baelfire ducks, as Henry swings over him, at the cook’s          

          sword.  CLANG!  CLANG!  They exchange blows.                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Not bad form...                                        

                                                                           

          He bounces his lid-shield off the floor at the cook’s head,      

          like Captain America, causing him to lose his balance.  Of       

          course, Baelfire catches it!                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nice!                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi splashes half of the stew on the ground, and the cook      

          slips on it, dropping his sword.  Baelfire bounces his           

          lid-shield off the cook again, knocking him into the trap        

          door.  Kairi pours the rest of the stew into it.                 

                                                                           

                              COOK                                         

                         (o.s., in pain)                                   

                    Augh!                                                  

                                                                           

          She slams the door shut, and Henry and Baelfire put a crate      

          on it.  Next, she tosses the pot aside and grabs the cook’s      

          sword, while they turn off the stove.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LOST BOYS’ CABIN, MASTER BEDROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK        

                                                                           

          Pan and Felix are heading for bed.                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You know, if I didn’t know better,                     

                    I’d say you thought of Rufio as a                      

                    second son.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Don’t be ridiculous.  A child can’t                    

                    have a child.                                          

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Did The Shadow tell you that?  When                    

                    you abandoned your own son?                            

                                                                           

          Pan glares at Felix, while undoing the                           

          sheets.  KNOCK!  KNOCK!                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (calling)                                         

                    Who is it?                                             

                                                                           

          Rufio enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    I had a bad dream.                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh?  Come here.                                        

                                                                           

          Rufio runs over to them.                                         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    My father was there.  We were on a                     

                    mountain, with his army, and he had                    

                    fireworks, and —                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Shh, it’s okay.  You don’t have to                     

                    tell me everything.  Listen: the                       

                    Hun army’s going to be frozen for a                    

                    very long time, okay?  They can’t                      

                    hurt you here.                                         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    But then the Jolly Roger flew in                       

                    and shot cannonballs.  Hook’s                          

                    pirates and my father’s army were                      

                    teaming up!                                            

                                                                           

          THIS worries Pan.  Felix looks at him and smiles.  He then       

          looks at Rufio.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Well, we’re not going to let those                     

                    pirates hurt you!                                      

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Are you sure?  Tonight, I met a guy                    

                    who —                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Suddenly, he remembers that Baelfire is on the run.              

                                                                           

                              RUFIO (cont’d)                               

                    He warned me about those                               

                    pirates.  Captain Hook, especially!                    

                                                                           

          Pan looks at Felix.                                              

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Baelfire.  The boy they handed over                    

                    to us.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    He wasn’t the Truest Believer?                         

                                                                           

          Felix shakes his head "no."                                      

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    There was a resemblance, but it                        

                    wasn’t him.                                            

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I wonder...                                            

                                                                           

          He bites his lip, deep in thought.                               

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Teach me how to defend myself?                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Are you sure?                                          

                                                                           

          Rufio nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Okay, but we’re going to take it                       

                    slow, okay?                                            

                                                                           

          Rufio smiles and crawls into bed with his Neverland dads.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LOST BOYS’ TRAINING GROUND - DAY                            

                                                                           

          Pan and Rufio are fencing.  Rufio is sitting on a rock,          

          watching them, smiling.  After a few blows, Rufio disarms        

          Pan.                                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Not bad!  I think that’s enough for                    

                    today, though.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Felix, take Rufio.  I’ll clean this                    

                    stuff up.                                              

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                         (to Rufio)                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          Felix and Rufio head into the woods and Pan starts picking       

          things up.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND FOREST - DAY - FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          While walking through the woods, Felix and Rufio happen upon     

          Baelfire.                                                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Hey, Rufio!  You were training,                        

                    right?  How’d it go?                                   

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Oh, well, he was pretty good!                          

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Good!?  I was BANGARANG!                               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Bangarang?                                             

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    It’s hard to describe.  It’s...more                    

                    than awesome, amazing, and terrific                    

                    combined.  It’s...bangarang!                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Well then, that’s...bangarang!                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Good job.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LOST BOYS’ TRAINING GROUND - DAY                            

                                                                           

          Pan is still cleaning up.  He has two shadows.  Hey, who         

          turned out the lights?  One of his shadows rises out of the      

          ground.  This isn’t just any shadow.  It’s THE SHADOW!           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    You’ve gotten soft, Pan.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I assure you, I’ve never been                          

                    harder.                                                

                         (beat)                                            

                    That came out wrong.                                   

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    Treating a Lost Boy as your own son                    

                    — even better than Rumpel?                             

                                                                           

          Pan drops everything on the ground, mortified.                   

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW (cont’d)                          

                    Let me remind you that, as King of                     

                    Neverland, you cannot have a child!                    

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies off.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER — NIGHT — PAST                                  

                                                                           

          While Henry, Baelfire (who now has the cook’s sword), and        

          Kairi are stealthing (it’s a verb, now; shut up) through the     

          Jolly Roger, they get ambushed by THREE PIRATES.                 

                                                                           

                              PIRATE #2                                    

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Uh oh.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Just be bangarang.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bangarang?                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    It’s a word a friend made up.  I’ll                    

                    explain later!                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think I get the gist of it!                          

                                                                           

          They start fighting.  Henry knocks one out with his ban, but     

          it breaks.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Kairi covers another pirate’s head with her pot and tosses       

          him down a level.                                                

                                                                           

                              PIRATE #3                                    

                    Waugh!                                                 

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  Baelfire and the final pirate duel some,         

          before the former manages to flip the latter.  He kicks him      

          down to the lower level.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Good.  Let’s go!                                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    What about your weapons?                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We have some, but we need to find                      

                    them.  Smee took them to some                          

                    "esteemed guest’s" room.  Do you                       

                    know it?                                               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I think I might have an idea of                        

                    where to look.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER HALLWAY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, and Baelfire run down the hallway.  Baelfire       

          stops them at a door on their left.                              

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    This is where I stayed, when I was                     

                    aboard this ship.  To the side.                        

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi lean against the wall to the door’s right,       

          while Baelfire leans against the wall on its left.  He           

          knocks on it, and they wait.                                     

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Baelfire takes out a pin and puts it in the door’s lock.         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    It’s all in the tumblers.                              

                                                                           

          The lock clicks.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    Got it!                                                

                                                                           

          He opens it and extends his arm into the room, smiling.          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He and Kairi start to head in.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Let us know if someone’s coming,                       

                    okay?                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    How should I signal you?                               

                                                                           

          Henry’s confused by this.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (as if stating the obvious)                       

                    Kick the door!                                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Kick the door!?  Wouldn’t that be a                    

                    bit...conspicuous?                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just — Just kick it!  You don’t                        

                    know "kick the door!?"                                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He closes the door and stands in front of it.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    If someone comes, just casually                        

                    kick the door.  Like you’re bored.                     

                                                                           

          He taps the door with his heel.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Like that.                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, I see!  Clever!                                    

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi finally enter the room.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER GUEST QUARTERS — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Henry closes the door, and Kairi starts looking.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry starts looking.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s just — my mom taught me that                      

                    trick...                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    And?                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    She learned from...him.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So...where’d it start?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I don’t know...                                        

                                                                           

          Kairi opens a armoire.  Inside is Emma’s mallet, as well as      

          the very same staff Lizard had in OUaTiKH-108.                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She puts Emma’s mallet on her back, closes the armoire, and      

          looks at him.  He tosses her her keyblade, while holding         

          his.                                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          The head for the door.  THUMP!  Baelfire’s kicked the            

          door.  They don’t have time to hide, so they summon their        

          keyblades, as the door opens, revealing none other than          

          CORA!                                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER GUEST QUARTERS — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Cora slams the door behind her and locks it.  She holds out      

          her left hand, and a flamingo mallet flies into it.  She         

          then summons a keyblade in her right hand — the very same        

          key she used in OUaTiKH-106 — the Lady Luck.                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Three can play at that game!                           

                                                                           

          She swings at them with both of her weapons.  CLANG!  They       

          guard from her attacks.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, YOU’RE the esteemed guest!                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    The Queen of Hearts.  I should’ve                      

                    expected as much!                                      

                                                                           

          Cora flings a gust of ice from her mallet.  It narrowly          

          misses Henry.  He and Kairi then switch places, so he;s now      

          up against her keyblade.  CLANG!  CLANG!   CLANG!  She           

          manages to knick him!  But he’s unphased.  He keeps trying.      

                                                                           

          Kairi tries flinging a fireball at her, but she absorbs it,      

          with her                                                         

          mallet.  Ice.  Absorbed.  Lightning.  Absorbed.  Henry tries     

          sending a gust of wind at her, but she doesn’t even              

          flinch!  Instead she twirls her mallet around, as if             

          preparing a massive blast.                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Oh no!                                                 

                                                                           

          Cora chuckles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Did you REALLY think two CHILDREN                      

                    could best me, the Queen of Hearts?                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Forgetting someone?                                    

                                                                           

          Standing in the now-open doorway, Baelfire flings his            

          lid-shield at Cora’s mallet.  In slow motion, it breaks it       

          in half, before we return to normal speed, as it bounces off     

          the armoire, so he can catch it.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

          She gathers up the now-sparking pieces and runs over to the      

          window, which she opens.  She defenestrates the pieces of        

          the mallet and slams the window shut.  SPLOOSH!  An              

          underwater explosion rocks the boat.                             

                                                                           

          During this time, Kairi and Henry have managed to get out        

          and closed the door.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER HALLWAY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi catch their breaths.  While Baelfire starts      

          freaking out.                                                    

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    What happened to you!?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          He rubs blood off his cut.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Oh.  It’s nothing.                                     

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    I thought these things were                            

                    supposed to be blunt.                                  

                                                                           

          Baelfire starts taking some stuff out.                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Usually they are but only fairly                       

                    blunt.  Some people sharpen their                      

                    keyblades.                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He puts a makeshift bandage (made from some cloth and sap)       

          on his future son’s wound.                                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    That should stop the bleeding.  Be                     

                    careful, okay?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They briefly hug.                                                

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    We should go.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What about my mom?  She was taken                      

                    to the brig.                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Okay!  Follow me!                                      

                                                                           

          He starts to lead them down the hallway.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That easy, huh?                                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Well, yeah!  We can’t just leave                       

                    her here!                                              

                                                                           

          Good thing they didn’t run into Pinocchio!                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Also, Hook stole something VERY                        

                    important to us!                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right!  The Gummi parts!  Forgot                       

                    COMPLETELY about those!                                

                                                                           

          Baelfire stops and pauses for a moment.                          

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay.  But we save your mom                            

                    first!  I take it she’s as good a                      

                    fighter as you.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Better!                                                

                                                                           

          Baelfire smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Then we’re definitely gonna need                       

                    her help!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND ROCKS - DAY - FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          Rufio is carving something out of a slab of silver               

          ore.  Behind him, Baelfire is weaving some kind of               

          thread.  He walks up to Rufio.                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Hey, Rufio.                                            

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    If you don’t mind me asking, what                      

                    happened to your eye?                                  

                                                                           

          Rufio stops carving.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Um...                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    It’s okay, if you don’t want to                        

                    answer.                                                

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    My father was the leader of an                         

                    army.  He would travel and travel,                     

                    conquering lands.  I wanted no part                    

                    of it.  I didn’t want to raze                          

                    villages or expand his empire!  I                      

                    just wanted to know enough to                          

                    defend myself.                                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah, I see you’ve gotten pretty                       

                    good at that, lately.                                  

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Well, one day he challenged me to a                    

                    duel in hand-to-hand combat.  I was                    

                    terrible.                                              

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I would think, at your age.                            

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    So he grabbed a torch off the wall                     

                    and —                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    That’s okay.  I get the                                

                    picture.  Here.                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He hands him the thread.  In fact, there’s two of them.          

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Thanks.  A year later, I ran away                      

                    and met Pan.  He froze my father’s                     

                    army in his tracks.  I’m almost                        

                    done.                                                  

                                                                           

          He continues carving.  He seems to be splitting the              

          slab.  The line almost resembles a three pointed crown, with     

          circular gaps between the points.  Wait...                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    In my village, boys were drafted                       

                    into war at age fourteen.                              

                                                                           

          Rufio finishes carving.  He breaks the pieces apart.             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE (cont’d)                            

                    When my birthday approached, my                        

                    father became the Dark One.  After                     

                    that, people started fearing                           

                    him.  We had to keep moving.                           

                                                                           

          Rufio starts threading the thread into holes on the slabs of     

          silver, making necklaces.                                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    One day, I found a way to take him                     

                    somewhere where he wouldn’t be able                    

                    to use his magic.  But when the                        

                    time came to leave, he let me go                       

                    alone.  A few months later, I ended                    

                    up here.                                               

                                                                           

          Having finished them, Rufio hands Baelfire one of                

          necklaces.  It’s the one that fits into the crown, which         

          Rufio keeps for himself.                                         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Let me give you some advice: Be                        

                    bangarang.                                             

                                                                           

          Baelfire thinks this over, as they put their necklaces on.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER HALLWAY — NIGHT — PAST                          

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, and Baelfire reach a door at the end of a          

          hallway and the bottom of some steps.  Baelfire prepares to      

          pick its lock.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hold on.  We have these, now!                          

                                                                           

          He holds up his keyblade.                                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay, but I get to pick the lock on                    

                    the cell.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You just wanna impress my mom!                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    What!?  No!                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You haven’t even met her, yet!                         

                                                                           

          Ahem.  Anyway, Baelfire steps aside, and Henry and Kairi         

          snicker at eachother.  Henry points his keyblade at the          

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER BRIG - NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Emma is shooting magic at the barrier, to no avail.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Augh!                                                  

                                                                           

          The door to the brig flies open, in a flash of light.  Emma      

          looks at it.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

          She then looks at Baelfire, who heads for the cell.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Neal.                                                  

                                                                           

          He starts picking the lock.                                      

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    No offense, but I’m not gonna do                       

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sorry, I — I mistook you for                           

                    someone else.                                          

                                                                           

          Baelfire opens the cell door.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Sora’s brother?  I thought his name                    

                    was Cassidy?                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It is.  His middle name.  To me —                      

                    his mother — he was "Neal," but to                     

                    his friends, he was "Cassidy."                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    "Neal Cassidy."  Has a nice ring to                    

                    it...                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It does...You have my blessing to                      

                    us it, if you need a fake name or                      

                    something.                                             

                                                                           

          He nods, and she taps the forcefield, which is on the cell       

          door, in its doorway.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Not bad.                                               

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    It’s all in the —                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    — tumblers.  Yeah.  I know.                            

                                                                           

          Henry is stunned.  This is awkward.  I mean, here we have        

          his mother, a grown woman, and the boy who will one day be       

          his father, not much older than he is.  Kairi hands Emma her     

          mallet.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She mouths the word "How?" to Henry.  He shrugs and mouths       

          the words "He’s a stowaway."                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Cora’s here.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That explains the forcefield.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, we need to grab the Gummi and                    

                    go.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let’s do this.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - DAY - FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Hook paces around the deck, while his crew fishes in the         

          water.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Keep looking!  There’s bound to be                     

                    treasure here, somewhere!                              

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Perhaps I may be of assistance.                        

                                                                           

          The Shadow rises out of Hook’s own shadow.                       

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW (cont’d)                          

                    I know these seas like the back of                     

                    my hand.                                               

                                                                           

          Hook is skeptical.                                               

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW (cont’d)                          

                    So to speak.                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Ah, you see, I know these things                       

                    don’t come without a price!                            

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    How observant.  I only ask one                         

                    thing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    And what is that?                                      

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    There is a particular Lost Boy who                     

                    has become a bit of a                                  

                    problem.  Kill him.                                    

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    And what, pray tell, is this boy’s                     

                    name?                                                  

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    Rufio.                                                 

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies away.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT — PAST               

                                                                           

          Hook picks up a bottle of rum and pours two glasses.  He         

          slides one to the opposite end of a small table and sits         

          down, with the other one.                                        

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    So —                                                   

                                                                           

          He takes out and opens the Gummi box, turning it away from       

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    — you’re after this.                                   

                                                                           

          He’s clearly talking to SOMEONE.                                 

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Ah!  The complete set!                                 

                                                                           

          There’s something familiar about his voice...                    

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Aye!  That oughta jack up the                          

                    price, eh?                                             

                                                                           

          The other man closes the box, with his right hand.               

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Indeed...                                              

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I look forward to so many business                     

                    ventures with you!                                     

                                                                           

          He extends his hook out.                                         

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    After all —                                            

                                                                           

          The other man links HIS hook into Hook’s hook!  What!?           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    — we have SO much in common —                          

                                                                           

          Let’s see who he’s talking to, shall we?                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    — Mr. Clayton!                                         

                                                                           

          Clayton smirks.                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Henry, Baelfire, Emma, and Kairi exit onto the deck, their       

          weapons at the ready.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nobody move!  We’re taking the                         

                    ship!                                                  

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    I’ve always wanted to say that!                        

                                                                           

          Pirates start attacking.                                         

                                                                           

                              PIRATE #5                                    

                    Not our ship!                                          

                                                                           

          The whole crew charges at them.                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Perhaps, we should have done a                         

                    sneak attack!                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And have to fight them all                             

                    later?  No way!                                        

                                                                           

          They start fighting.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER HALLWAY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Cora walks through hallway.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          The pirates and heroes continue to fight.  Emma swings her       

          mallet, freezing a large group of them.  Baelfire throws his     

          lid-shield, knocking some over.  Henry and Kairi swashbuckle     

          with some pirates, at some points teaming up back-to-back.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          Hook and Clayton are negotiating.  Drinking.                     

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    So, what do you say?  Be in charge                     

                    of my land crew!                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CLAYTON                                      

                    I must say, it’s rather enticing...                    

                                                                           

          Hook hears the ruckus outside and walks up to the window         

          overlooking the deck.                                            

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    What the bloody hell is going on!?                     

                                                                           

          He pulls the curtain with his hook.                              

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    The prisoners have escaped!                            

                         (to Clayton)                                      

                    How would you like to finally get                      

                    your revenge on those do-gooders?                      

                                                                           

          Clayton gets up and grabs his gun, putting his hook on the       

          trigger.                                                         

                                                                           

                              CLAYTON                                      

                    It would be my pleasure!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND FOREST - DAY - FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Rufio is walking through the woods with Baelfire.  TWO           

          PIRATES grab him.                                                

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          They carry him away.  Baelfire chases after them.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - DAY                                      

                                                                           

          The pirates toss Rufio on the deck of the Jolly Roger, at        

          Hook’s feet.                                                     

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Get up.                                                

                                                                           

          He does.                                                         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    You’re a codfish.                                      

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (to his crew)                                     

                    Leave.                                                 

                                                                           

          They do.  In the background, Baelfire can be seen, watching      

          the whole thing unfold.                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                         (to Rufio)                                        

                    I challenge you to a duel.                             

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Sorry, not today.                                      

                                                                           

          He starts to walk away.                                          

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Then I guess you’re dressed like                       

                    the wrong bird.  Seeing as you’re a                    

                    chicken!                                               

                                                                           

          This hits Rufio, as if he were Marty McFly, so he stops.         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    What did you call me?                                  

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    A chicken.                                             

                                                                           

          He clucks.  Rufio turns around.                                  

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Nobody — and I mean NOBODY —                           

                    calls me "chicken!"                                    

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Oh yeah?  Prove it.                                    

                                                                           

          Rufio raises his sword.                                          

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Oh, I’ll show you who’s                                

                    chicken.  BANGARANG!                                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  They proceed to exchange                 

          blows.  CLANG!  Just like Dante Basco and Dustin Hoffman in      

          Hook.  Hook moves forward, and Rufio moves back, as they         

          continue to swashbuckle.                                         

                                                                           

          Rufio’s sword gets caught on Hook’s hook, and the latter         

          knocks it out of his hand.  Hook then launches at Rufio, who     

          twirls to dodge the attack, then slides to his sword,            

          picking it back up (again, just like in the movie).              

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  They continue to exchange blows, Hook            

          standing, Rufio kneeling.  SWISH!  They both miss.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. NEVERLAND SHORE - DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Pan and Felix fly toward the ship.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Rufio and Hook exchange some more blows, before the former       

          manages to trap Hook’s sword on the ground, under his            

          own.  No, no, don’t say it!                                      

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Looky, looky, I got Hooky!                             

                                                                           

          He said it.  Hook releases his sword from Rufio’s trap,          

          twirls it, and slices at Rufio’s head.  Although Rufio           

          manages to block the attack, Hook still manages to stab him,     

          right in the heart.                                              

                                                                           

          Pan finally reaches the Jolly Roger, furious.  Felix, on the     

          hand is just shocked.  Sad.  Pan flies over to Rufio, and        

          catches him, as he falls.  Baelfire also runs up to him.         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Rufio!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Hey, Bae.                                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    How you doin’?                                         

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                         (crying and smiling)                              

                    Better than you!                                       

                                                                           

          Rufio takes off his necklace that he made with Baelfire.         

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Pass this on, when I do.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    No, I’m not gonna let that                             

                    happen!  Come on.                                      

                                                                           

          He lifts him.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Maybe you’ll have a son you could                      

                    give it to.                                            

                                                                           

          Pan flies off with Rufio, as the latter drops the necklace       

          into Baelfire’s hand.  Baelfire lines it up with his own         

          necklace.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEAD MAN’S PEAK — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Pan flies down into the spring atop Dead Man’s Peak,             

          carrying Rufio.  He lays him in water.                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (pleading)                                        

                    Come on...Come on...                                   

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies up behind him.                                  

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    Don’t even try.                                        

                                                                           

          Pan looks up and turns around to face The Shadow.                

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    It would appear you don’t quite                        

                    understand these waters as well as                     

                    you thought.  You see...you may be                     

                    the King of Neverland, but I AM                        

                    Neverland!  The island and I are                       

                    one.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Then that makes me YOUR king!                          

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    A king SERVES his kingdom.                             

                                                                           

          The Shadow flies away.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - NIGHT - PAST                             

                                                                           

          Hook bursts out of his quarters, with Clayton behind him.        

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    I see we have a prison break!                          

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  More fighting!  Our heroes managed to            

          disarm, knock out, fling into the ocean, and freeze so many      

          pirates, until all that remain (from the deck) are Smee and      

          Starkey.  Baelfire even manages to grab a sword.  Hook           

          notices him.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK (cont’d)                                

                    Baelfire!?  What are YOU doing                         

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

          Listen!  If you can shoehorn yourself into adventures that       

          make zero sense timeline-wise, so can he!                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I stowed away!                                         

                                                                           

          He swings at the pirate, who blocks his attack.                  

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Tsk, tsk.                                              

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  More sword blows!  Then a hit to the     

          lid-shield!  Cora storms out of the ship, keyblade in            

          hand.  She joins the fight, heading right for Henry and          

          Kairi.  CLANG!  CLANG!                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Hello, again!                                          

                                                                           

          She swings at them again, but Emma blocks her attack.            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry and Kairi)                              

                    You take care of Smee and...the                        

                    other guy!                                             

                                                                           

          Cora rolls her eyes.                                             

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    His name is Starkey.                                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  They exchange blows, as Henry heads for          

          Smee, and Kairi heads for Starkey, who decides to just drop      

          his sword, for some reason.                                      

                                                                           

                              STARKEY                                      

                    I give up.  You can fight HIM!                         

                                                                           

          Clayton steps out from behind him, pointing his gun at           

          Kairi.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hello, Clayton.  Long time, no                         

                    see.  Tell me: however did you                         

                    manage to escape?                                      

                                                                           

                              CLAYTON                                      

                    A prison boat meeting a pirate                         

                    ship?  It writes itself.                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          No, that’s season four.  We’re past that.  BANG!  Somehow,       

          she manages to deflect his shot!                                 

                                                                           

                              CLAYTON (cont’d)                             

                    You’ve been practicing!                                

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  Henry and Smee exchange blows.  Henry twirls     

          to dodge an attack, then — CLANG! — blocks another               

          one.  He then sweeps his leg, disarming him.  Henry tosses       

          Smee’s sword to his mother.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She puts her mallet on her back and switches to the              

          sword.  CLANG!  It clashes with Cora’s keyblade                  

          some.  Meanwhile, Hook grabs Baelfire’s lid-shield with his      

          hook and throws Baelfire down.  He then kicks him.               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bae!                                                   

                                                                           

          He and Emma run over to him.                                     

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Stay out of this, you two!                             

                                                                           

          He grabs Baelfire by he collar with his hook and pins him to     

          a mast.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let him go.                                            

                                                                           

          She is pointing her mallet at him, ready to shock him.           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Or else what?                                          

                                                                           

          Cora has Henry in a bind, pointing her keyblade at him.          

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You know, this is a nice                               

                    kingdom.  MY kingdom, once upon a                      

                    time.  I married into the House of                     

                    Grimhilde, and you know what                           

                    valuable lesson my father-in-law                       

                    taught me?  That love —                                

                                                                           

          She moves her keyblade closer to Henry and nods to Clayton,      

          who cocks his gun.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    — is weakness.                                         

                         (to Hook)                                         

                    Finish him off.                                        

                                                                           

          Hook raises his sword, but —                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Caw-caw!  Caw-caw!                                     

                                                                           

          Hook looks up to see Peter Pan himself floating down, with       

          his arms outstretched to his sides.  A heart is in his left      

          hand, and Felix is floating down on his righthand                

          side.  They land right by Hook.                                  

                                                                           

          Clayton shoots, but Pan extends his right hand in front of       

          him, and Clayton’s bullet stops in mid air, turns around,        

          and flies right into Clayton’s chest.  Clayton drops dead.       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (to Hook)                                         

                    Do I have your attention?  Let him                     

                    go.                                                    

                                                                           

          Kairi and Starkey walk up to Hook, Baelfire, Emma, Cora,         

          Henry, Pan, and Felix.                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    We’ll take him back to Neverland                       

                    for you.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - DAY - FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Hook is drinking from his flask.  Furious, Pan flies up to       

          Starkey and rips his heart out.  Hook points his sword at        

          Pan, who starts storming toward him.                             

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    Whoa!  Hold on, there!                                 

                                                                           

          Pan waves his hand, and the sword flies out of Hook’s hand.      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I could take your heart, but that                      

                    wouldn’t be as fun.  So, I’m taking                    

                    your first mate’s.  You are now my                     

                    servant.  My errand boy.  If I need                    

                    something, you will get                                

                    it.  Understand?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    And what if I don’t?                                   

                                                                           

          Pan points to the heart.                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I’ll know.  Wouldn’t want a mutiny,                    

                    would you?                                             

                                                                           

          He starts to head off.                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    I understand Mr. Starkey has quite                     

                    the pull.                                              

                                                                           

          He stops and turns around, snapping his fingers, as if           

          remembering something.                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh, and one other thing.  I know                       

                    you have a little revenge plot                         

                    brewing, so don’t even THINK of                        

                    going ANYWHERE near the Dark                           

                    One.  Or even sending anyone to do                     

                    your dirty work.  Anything I don’t                     

                    like, and you’re fired.                                

                                                                           

          He flies away.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER DECK - NIGHT - PAST                             

                                                                           

          Pan holds Starkey’s heart between his face and Hook’s.           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I warned you.  Anything I don’t                        

                    like —                                                 

                                                                           

          He crushes the heart, and Starkey drops dead.                    

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    — and you’re fired.                                    

                                                                           

          He opens his hand and blows the Starkey’s heart dust into        

          Hook’s face.  Hook spits some out.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Our partnership is over.                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You see, Baelfire escaped on your                      

                    ship.  And we can’t let that happen                    

                    again.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                    It wasn’t my fault!                                    

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Drop him.                                              

                                                                           

          He does.  Felix picks him up.  Pan gets even closer to Hook.     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Know this: if you EVER show your                       

                    ugly face in Neverland again —                         

                                                                           

          Pan and Felix step back, and the former points at Hook.          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    — it will be as my enemy.                              

                                                                           

          They stop by Henry, Cora, Kairi, and Emma.                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You there!                                             

                                                                           

          Henry gulps, as Pan takes out his drawing of him and studies     

          it.  He puts it away.                                            

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Are there...any last words you want                    

                    to say to your friend?                                 

                                                                           

          Kairi heads off, into the captain’s quarters.  Hook and Cora     

          start to head toward her, but Pan motions them not to.           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yes.                                                   

                         (to Baelfire)                                     

                    This adventure has been fun.  It                       

                    was nice getting to know you,                          

                    Baelfire.                                              

                                                                           

          Baelfire smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Trust me, I’ll never forget you.                       

                                                                           

          Baelfire reaches into his shirt and pulls out the very same      

          necklace he made with Rufio.  The one he gave him, on his        

          deathbed.  He hands it to Henry.                                 

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Here.  So you never do.  It                            

                    belonged to that friend.  You would                    

                    have liked him.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He puts it around his neck, and they hug, one last               

          time.  Henry starts crying.                                      

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Remember: be bangarang.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Time to go.  Don’t worry.  I’ll                        

                    drop you off in that same land we                      

                    first found you!  In about fifteen,                    

                    sixteen years.  It will only feel                      

                    like a couple months, in Neverland!                    

                                                                           

          Pan and Felix rise into the air with Baelfire, as Kairi          

          steps out of Hook’s quarters, with the Gummi part box.           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          They stop rising.                                                

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    When you finally make it off                           

                    Neverland...Mulan.                                     

                                                                           

          Baelfire’s confused.                                             

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Mulan?  What?                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh yeah!  Mulan.  Fan of her                           

                    work.  She defeated the Huns.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Just Mulan.                                            

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Pan and Felix fly off with Baelfire.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (crying)                                          

                    There he goes again.  Second to the                    

                    right and straight on ’til morning.                    

                                                                           

                              HOOK                                         

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Get off my ship.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM DOCKS — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi are walking away from the boats.          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    I don’t understand.  Why did you                       

                    mention Mulan?                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Because that’s the first movie he                      

                    ever saw.  The moment he landed.  I                    

                    helped him sneak in.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I thought you first met, when you                      

                    stole the car he stole.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, TECHNICALLY, yes.  But —                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It was a forgotten first meeting,                      

                    wasn’t it?                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK HOLLOW — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

          Rufio is being buried.  He is surrounded by the Lost             

          Boys.  Pan is holding a a dagger.                                

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Rufio...was a brave guy.  He...was                     

                    never really one to...attack                           

                    first.  He would play the                              

                    defense.  His father hated him                         

                    because he didn’t like                                 

                    imperialism.  But he still wanted                      

                    to be able to defend himself.                          

                                                                           

          Behind a tree, Baelfire is watching the funeral, holding         

          Rufio’s necklace.                                                

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    He always liked to lead us in                          

                    insult fights at meals.  He would                      

                    start food fights.  The kind of                        

                    fights that were solely for fun,                       

                    not for power.                                         

                                                                           

          Baelfire puts on Rufio’s necklace and tucks it in his shirt.     

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    He had a word...that he like to                        

                    shout.  A cheer that described a                       

                    sense of being.  Being                                 

                    amazing.  Great.  Awesome.  The                        

                    best.  That word...was "bangarang!"                    

                                                                           

          Baelfire steps out from behind the trees.                        

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    Excuse me.  If I may.  Rufio was                       

                    probably the only Lost Boy I ever                      

                    actually befriended, so I felt an                      

                    obligation to come.                                    

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    We can declare a truce for this one                    

                    time.  Continue.                                       

                                                                           

                              BAELFIRE                                     

                    I think.  There is only one proper                     

                    way to truly remember him.  You all                    

                    know how he liked hearing his name                     

                    chanted, right?  One more                              

                    time?  Ru-fi-o.  Ru-fi-o!                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALL                                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    RU-FI-O!  RU-FI-O!  RU-FI-O!                           

                    RU-FI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Pan marks Rufio’s grave.  Everyone else is gone.  The Shadow     

          flies up behind him.                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I took a brief trip to Camelot.                        

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Learned a few things.                                  

                                                                           

          He raises a dagger.                                              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Like how to tether someone to a                        

                    weapon, so you can control them.                       

                                                                           

          The dagger glows.                                                

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You will stay here, unless called                      

                    upon.  Do you understand me?                           

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    Yes —                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    SHUT UP!  You are NEVER to speak                       

                    again!                                                 

                                                                           

          The Shadow nods.  Pan flies away, out of sight.                  

                                                                           

                              THE SHADOW                                   

                    I’ll let you have your fun.  Just                      

                    get me the Heart of the Truest                         

                    Believer.                                              

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
